


Message (Mis)Sent

by maiNuoire



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Non-Explicit, Sexting, embarassing situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: Bitty was just trying to send his boyfriend a flirty message. Unfortunately, he recently texted Bob, and he got a little clumsy with his message threads.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this! Please let me know if you do!

Me: Hey baby. I miss you so much.  
Me: I’ve been thinking about you all day.  
Me: Been thinking about your hands, and your lips. Your beautiful ass.  
Me: Just thinking about you got me so hot I had to take off everything but my socks.  
Me: I miss your hands [picture of Bitty’s hand on his clavicle, a hint of his chest and his little cheeky lip bite]  
Me: are you there, sweetheart

Bitty’s phone rings in his hand and it startles him so badly he almost throws it across the room. The lingering arousal leaves him in a rush when he sees Mr Jack’s Dad on his caller ID. He fumbles the phone slightly in his attempt to answer, throwing the sheet over himself and fearing irrationally that somehow Bob will hear it in his voice that he’s naked.

“Hel-hello, Mr Zimmermann,” comes out sounding too high and Bitty winces before continuing. “Is everything alright?” Now that he’s thinking about it, he’s worried; he talks to Jack’s parents semi regularly, but it’s unusual for one of them to call out of the blue.

“Eric, it’s Bob, you know that, son,” Bob is sincere and jovial, as always, and it eases the growing knot in Bitty’s stomach. “And I was going to ask you the same thing, kiddo. I saw a whole bunch of message notifications from you pop up, so I thought I’d call to make sure everything was okay.”

Bitty’s stomach drops. He was texting Jack- _sexting_ him- he hadn’t sent any messages to— oh, shit! Oh no!

When he manages to stop gaping noiselessly, he sounds like he’s swallowed a bug. “Messages? I didn’t, um. Oh, gosh. I was uh, texting Jack. Or, at least I thought I was, but I must have opened the wrong thread. I’m sorry to worry you, Mr- uh, Bob. They were just silly little things. You can go ahead and delete them, don’t even have to look at ‘em really. Just delete them and don’t even worry about it. I am sorry to have bothered you though. But you can just delete that whole conversation, Bob. Just, all of it, really.” He’s out of breath and absolutely mortified, he can feel the heat of a full blush on his cheeks and creeping down his chest.

Bitty has never wished to be swallowed up by a sinkhole quite so badly in his entire life.

Bob chuckles. “That sure was a lot of words, son. I’m glad everything’s alright.”

Bitty takes a deep breath and feels his heart slowing from a sprint to a gallop. “Just fine, Bob. Thanks for checking in, I’ll be seeing you and Alicia at Jack’s game next month, right?”

“We’ll be there! Oh, and Eric? It’s nice to see that Jack’s eye for photography is rubbing off on you.”

Bitty can hear the chirppy grin in Bob’s voice, and as he tries to splutter out a reply, he hears Bob laugh a goodbye and hang up, but it sounds echoey and far away through his embarrassment. He stares at the now black phone screen in shock for several long moments.

When he recovers, he dials Jack in a panic.

“Allo, mon couer,” Jack sounds happy, and it makes Bitty smile. “What’s up, Bits?”

Bitty can’t find his words, he stutters a few nonsensical sounds, and Jack sounds worried when he asks “What’s wrong, baby? What can I do to help?”

That breaks Bitty’s silence, but he still hasn’t thought his words through, so what comes out is a wailed “I sexted your dad! On accident! I think we have to break up, or move, or just never see your parents again!”

There’s silence and Bitty is suddenly afraid. Until he realizes that it’s not actually silent; Jack is laughing so hard he’s barely breathing.

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann! Are you laughing at me!” Bitty can only hold onto his indignation a moment, Jack’s hysterical laughter proves to be catching, and soon they’re both laughing.

When they calm down enough to speak again, Bitty asks “Jack, what am I going to do? I can’t ever look him in the eye again!”

“Bits, it’ll be fi-” a beep interrupts Jack’s reassurance, and there’s a chirp in his voice when he comes back with “Uh, so Papa says to ask you about your photography?”

Bitty makes a distressed sound and Jack starts laughing loudly again. Bitty hangs up.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poetry-protest-pornography)  
> !


End file.
